yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Keiji Shibusawa
Keiji Shibusawa is one of the 3 Lieutenants of the Dojima Family and the Patriarch of the Shibusawa Family. He is considered the main antagonist and the final boss in Yakuza 0. Voiced By: Hideo Nakano Shibusawa is a shrewd man with a talent for setting goals and obtaining results. If Kuze is the muscle, and Awano is the public face of the family, Shibusawa is its business side, with a knack for economics. Yakuza 0 Spoiler alert all the way through, read at your own risk! Born as the son of a political aide, Keiji Shibusawa thought his life would be one of politics as he serves on behalf of the interests of the government. However his life was ruined when his father takes the fall for the actions of his boss and killed himself. Seeing no place for honest work, Keiji would associate himself with criminals and eventually join the Dojima family. After Shintaro Kazama was arrested, the spot of lieutenant was open. All 3 junior lieutenants, Daisaku Kuze, Hiroki Awano, and Keiji Shibusawa, were after that position. And the patriarch of the Dojima family, Sohei Dojima, promised that whoever gave him the deed of the Empty Lot would be given the rank of captain. All 3 fought for it. Shibusawa trailed behind Kuze and Awano, but after Kuze got deranked by Dojima, he was the closest outside of Awano. To get the rank of lieutenant, he had hired Oda who betrayed Taichibana to cover up his involvement in the kidnapping and enslavement of his sister out of fear of Tachibana finding out. After Kuze and Awano both failed to get the Empty Lot, Shibusawa told Dojima he was getting it for him. Not long after, Oda failed to kidnap Makoto Makimura and executes Oda. After Tetsu Taichibana got killed by Yoneda, the land was now in possession of Makoto Makimura. While Goro Majima went to get some food, Shibusawa got Makimura and brought her to Dojima. He would get Kazama's spot as captain. Lao Gui shot Makimura and the 5 took off. Shibusawa soon performed a purge of the Kazama family and their supporters, etc. After Kiryu fought Kuze for the last time, it is revealed that Shibusawa ordered Kuze to place bombs in Kazama's office and had Makoto shot, but not killed. He told Lao Gui to keep her alive, so that this would lead him to Shibaura,the luxury cruise yacht and mobile headquarters of the Nikkyo Consortium where Makoto was taken for treatment. Kiryu and Akira Nishikiyama went there and were forced to split their ways. Kiryu made it to Shibusawa. Shibusawa revealed the reasons for such actions. Then he removes his shirt and that he wants to become 'the Dragon of Dojima'. Then the two dragons fought and after a brutal fight, Kiryu almost beat him to death, but Shibusawa was saved by Nishiki. He ended up getting arrested along with Kuze Appearance Shibusawa appears to be in his late 40's, due to greying facial hair, and in the most business faced junior lieutenant, save his hairstyle which is short in the top and shaved close to the sides. His attire consists of business frame glasses and a black pinstripe suit, with a black shirt and a yellow tie. After a conversation with Dojima, he removes his glasses and doesn't wear them anymore from that point on in the game. His irezumi is a green dragon. Personality He was a very complex figure. He mostly portrays a calm and calculative nature in dealing with the land affair, only shedding it when he is fought. At the start of the game he is the first lieutenant to give Kiryu the benefit of the doubt, concerning his innocence. However as the story progresses, he proves to be worse than both Kuze (a old school gangster with a sense of honor) and Awano (who also has a sense of honor, despite his excessive lifestyle) in the sense of not having a sense, or display of, honor and relying on rule by might and fear. When he became captain, the first thing he planned to do was to kill every single enemy in his way, Makoto Makimura included. In the final fight against Kazuma Kiryu, he reveals his true ambition to become the "Dragon of Dojima". In his belief, he sought to overcome the reputation of Kazama by killing Kazuma and obtaining the land for Dojima. Fighting Style Shibusawa fights in a similar style to Kiryu in that he can switch fighting styles. Rush: The initial phase of the fight has Shibusawa landing rapid combinations of kicks and punches that deal light compound damage, all whilst remaining in an agile stance. Beast/Destroyer: The second phase of the boss fight has Shibusawa using environment objects (chairs and tables on the yacht) as weapons. Without objects, he attacks with slow, but very heavy blows. Brawler/Chinpira: The last style has Shibusawa reverting to a simplistic fighting style that combines powerful swings, kicks, and wrestling techniques. Gallery Keiji Shibusawa.png ss2 (4).jpg|Shibusawa without the glasses| 2017-06-07 (278).png|Close up his dragon tattoo on his back| 2017-06-07 (279).png|his full dragon tattoo 2017-06-07 (194).png|Shibusawa aims the taxi driver with a gun Quotes Category:Yakuza 0 Category:Antagonists Category:Yakuza 0 Final Bosses Category:Prisoners Category:Dojima Family Category:Males Category:Yakuza 0 Characters Category:Shibusawa Family.